My angel
by Miori Itsiru
Summary: sasuxhina. A cute Romantic story about Sasuke and Hinata and how they are meant to be togther.


Her everybody.This story is going to be told in points of view.

I hope you guys like it!

If you have any good advice for me please tell me. im not that use of writing fanfictions.

ooh yeah...Please review.

**Hinata point of view.**

Kiba and Shino just left, I told them I would head home in an hour. It started to rain but that didnt stop me. I had to become strong to prove my Father wrong. That I'm not worthless, that I can handle being the Hyuuga heir. _**Punch Kick Punch**_

I kept training and training ...I knew I was almost out of charka but I just couldn't stop hiting the log... hitting it and hitting...

"You should stop soon your almost out of chakra, you should head home,you'll catch a cold" he said.

"I dont care if i get sickk" I answered back.

I didnt know what he was doing here, or why he cares. His presents disappeared from my mind. I just kept hitting the log. I couldn't feel anything on my hands. Blood dripped from my hands. I stopped,He took my hand and said

"Hinata"

I looked into his eyes, and saw something ... I saw that he cared. I couldn't hold it any longer. I pulled him to me, and hugged him.

"ooh Ss-sasuke-k-kun I-I-I c-ant please him"

I didnt know how he'd react but I needed someone to hold at that moment

"Shhh" I heard him say.

He held me, and I felt to secured in his arms ,in Those big strong arms. His voice was so soft...

"Your not going to please him by getting yourself Sick" he said.

I started Crying , I don't know why but there was something about him that aloud me to show my true feelings.

"Come on I'll take you home"

" NO! I yelled.

I-I cant go back,I'm not s-strong enough to f-face him... not today, not now"

I looked at him and he answered.

"Ok, shh stop crying, you can stay at my house for tonight"

He started to pick me up bridal style.

I panicked. He smirked.

"Hinata ,you lost a great amount of Charka, It's more safe, if I justed carried you."

"O-O-o-okkk" I blushed like maddnes! I hope he didnt see.

The sound of the rain and the warmth of Sasuke was so serene, so calming.

I felt dizzy... the last thing i remember was staring at Sasuke's eyes. And Fell asleep.

**Sasukes point of view.**

I looked at her, standing there, soaked and almost out of Chakra. She didn't look at me or look back, she just kept hitting that damn log. "You should stop soon your almost out of chakra, you should head home,you'll catch a cold" I said.

"I don't care if i get sick"she said.

I stared at her hit the log again and again, her hands bleeding her clothes soaked,ripped and muddy. I walked behide and held her hand before she hit the log. "Hinata" I said and looked into her eyes, she looked at mine.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me close to her.

"ooh Ss-sasuke I-I-I c-ant please him..."

"shhh its all right Hinata-chan"

I held arm in my arms and gently stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Your not going to please him by getting your self Sick" I said.

She starting crying... "Come on I'll take you home"

"NO.. I-I cant go back I'mn-not s-strong enough to face him... not today. not now"

She's trebling, my heart-ache seeing her go through this pain because of her father.

"Ok, shh stop crying, you can stay at my house for tonight".

I started to pick her up knowing that she wouldn't be able to walk, because she tried her self out.

She started to panic when I touched her legs. I couldn't help but to smirk,because she was so innocent.

Most girls wouldn't even mind, if I touched there ass's, they would be most pleased if I did.

But Hinata was different then the other girls.

"Hinata ,you lost a great amount of Charka, It's more safe, if I justed carried you."

I explained to her so she wouldn't have a panic attack.

"O-o-o-o-kkk" I heard her stutter. She blushed, she was trying to hide it, butI saw.

It was perfect, the way she fit in my arms. Like we were meant for each other.

When I reached my house I looked at her,asleep in my arms. Like a fallen angel. So peaceful,so beautiful.

I didn't bother waking her up.

I put her in the extra bed room, and laid her on the bed.

I took one last look at her before I left the room.

"goodnight my angel"


End file.
